


The Girl in the Library

by summerstorm



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: cliche_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>And now, whenever they get to a new city, Anoop prints out a map of the area and sneaks into the biggest local library.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> For [**ai_kinkmeme**](http://community.livejournal.com/ai_kinkmeme/). Prompt was _Megan/Anoop, library sex_. And I'm counting this for my [**cliche_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/) 'traditions' square. Unbetaed, not really kinky at all, blame _Bones_ for the title.

It's not much of a secret that Anoop likes lists. He likes the process of filling out numbers or crossing off tasks, feels more accomplished when he does something he can strike through on paper. He likes the chance to check his laptop when he's bored and immediately spot something to fill his time with. He likes keeping track of what he does and what happens in his life. He likes lists, period, and everyone's aware of that.

Which is why when they got the tour schedule, the first thing Matt asked was whether he already had a goal to reach for each one of those cities.

Anoop didn't.

"What does every city have one of?" Megan said when he brought it up, tongue sticking out in concentration, except Anoop was pretty sure she was just humoring him, and also a little drunk.

"I don't know," he said. "City halls."

"Might have to get through security. Plus, dude, that's way too obvious."

"Sports facilities."

"Too vague."

"How is that vague?"

"I don't know, do you really want a list that goes, football field, baseball arena, tennis court. It's not cohesive enough," she said, and Anoop wondered if he'd taught her that word.

"Some kind of war memorial?" he suggested next. "Strip club? Hospitals. Schools."

"Depressing, disgusting, depressing, how are you going to pick which school to visit? Besides, dangerous."

"Schools are not dangerous," Anoop said, "especially not in the summer," and then he realized that either they'd be closed or there would be screaming teenagers inside doing summer classes, and conceded the argument to Megan.

Megan nodded thoughtfully, and then her eyes gleamed and she said, "Libraries."

Anoop almost brushed it off just because it didn't seem like she'd thought it through, but then he realized that, yeah, libraries were perfect. No one would look for him in a _library_, mainly because no one looks for anyone in libraries nowadays. Nobody would snap a picture of him on their phone or even walk up to him and start yelling, except maybe children and teenagers, but he could always stick to the non-fiction aisles.

"That's—perfect," he told Megan, and Megan smiled, so fucking cute, and that whole wait-until-the-divorce-is-finalized-to-deal-with-this-thing-between-them was going to be the death of Anoop, he just knew it.

And now, whenever they get to a new city, Anoop prints out a map of the area and sneaks into the biggest local library. He could just _walk_ in like a normal person, but Megan had looked at him like he'd suddenly become a piece of cardboard when he'd read out the name of the list as "visit the biggest library in each city we get to on tour", and he'd had to add 'without ever crossing the front door' next to 'visit' to salvage some of his battered self-esteem.

Today's the first time Megan's decided to sneak in with him.

It's one of the smaller libraries he's been to this summer, probably not the best time for Megan to join him, but Megan's had a pretty rough week with her lawyers and Anoop can't find it in himself to leave her behind.

She chuckles excitedly when he picks the lock on the backdoor. He doesn't usually have to do that, but the town they're in has some local festivity going and the library is actually closed. From the outside, the building doesn't look all that worth getting arrested for, but he's not going to give up on the list now, and their bus leaves at dawn tomorrow.

"This is actually kind of pretty," Megan says when he turns on a couple of lamps. They're chandeliers, he realizes, but he's more surprised to find out that Megan's right. This place is definitely prettier on the inside.

Either that, or they've gone into a storage or out-of-service room, which is a definite possibility. The bookshelves are arranged unsystematically, and most of them are floor-to-ceiling wooden monsters filled with books that, upon closer inspection, Anoop would be terrified to touch in case a family of bugs or some small rodent has made a home out of them. Besides, Megan told him once that she's pseudo-allergic to dust, and being able to touch Megan totally trumps handling what may or may not be a first-edition Vonnegut.

Seriously.

No, really.

"So," Anoop says in an attempt to distract himself, "see anything you like?"

"Maybe." Megan smirks and leans against one of the thicker bookshelves, hair so light it stands out in contrast with the green spines of an encyclopedia. He's not sure what he's going to do if she propositions him. Probably let his dick do the thinking. "I won't let you cross this off the list if you don't set foot on at least one more floor, though."

He laughs, first, then realizes she's serious.

"What, have you been visiting only storage rooms?"

"No," he says, a little too quickly, but it's true. "Just thought you wouldn't want to do any more lock-picking."

Megan chuckles and shifts to his feet, starts walking. She passes him on her way across the room, saying, "Are you kidding me, Desai? Who the hell do you think I am?" and proceeds to take a hairpin out of her chaotic bun and get into the main hallway.

"Wow," Anoop says, pretending to tip his nonexistent hat to her.

"Don't fret, it was already open," Megan says.

The rest of the place is pretty standard, white walls and gray floors and metal bookcases, but just before they go back down, Megan notices something on the directions plaque next to the elevator.

"There's an attic," Megan says. "I didn't know libraries had accessible attics."

"I think this was originally a house," Anoop says, feeling a bit stupid about not having realized that before, but Megan's already halfway up the stairs, and he has to run to catch up with her.

There's another lock to pick, and she does it for real this time, like she's done this kind of thing a million times before. "My mom never gave me the car keys when I asked for them," she says as way of explanation.

"You hot-wired your mother's car?"

Megan just nods and leads the way into the room.

"Fuck, that's hot," he blurts out.

"You're a very easy boy," Megan sing-songs, and Anoop doesn't bite, because this place looks out of a movie, and for a moment there he thinks Megan sounded like she was trying to seduce him, not mock him.

Megan seems a little out of breath, too. Her dress dances behind her as she walks past shelves and shelves of old books, leather-bound books, her kitten heels silent on the patterned carpet. Anoop's not sure what a room like this is doing in a public library, but maybe he should be wondering what a public library's doing in a place that contains room like this.

"What a waste of interiors," Megan says, picking up a book, putting it back, repeating the process. Anoop would do the same thing, but then he'd have to steal something, and that's a little too illegal for his taste.

Besides, Megan's worth looking at—even more so when she stops on her tracks, stifles a chuckle to say, "This is kind of inappropriate," and shrugs the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting the flimsy fabric fall to her feet and stepping out of the bundle, picking up another book and putting it back like nothing's happened.

Nothing has, really, just she's almost completely naked, tiny purple panties hugging her ass and leading into the muscles of the most incredible back Anoop's had the chance to gaze at in his entire life. And her hair's still up in that half-assed bun, begging to be undone and tugged at.

"That really is totally inappropriate," Anoop agrees, trying not to sound like he's already hard, and then Megan turns around.

Holy _fuck_.

Anoop doesn't even try to act like a bigger man than he is. Anoop sees tits and has to look at them, really take them in. And man, he and Megan never really went past making out and getting each other off over their clothes, fumbling backstage back when Megan's divorce proceedings were just starting and something like this could get her accused of cheating on her husband or worse, but fuck, Anoop's missed them. Missed her, yeah, that too, but also missed her tits, so—full and round and _real_.

He should feel a little embarrassed, maybe, guilty about ogling her like this, but out of the corner of his eye he thinks Megan's smiling, so whatever. He remembers so clearly how heavy they felt under his hands, and before he knows it he's covered the distance between Megan and him and burrowed his face in her chest, and she's making these little whimpering noises when he wraps his lips around her nipples and sucks, these little beautiful sounds of desire, and god, he wants her so badly.

He keeps forgetting, like a coping mechanism with the fact that just yesterday she wasn't ready for this, and he suddenly finds himself looking at her face again, intently focusing on how she's kinda glowing a little.

Or maybe he's just high from all the book dust, but everything seems perfectly clear to him when he kisses her.

Her lips are so pliant at first, so yielding under his, but when he tries to pull away she just follows, nips at his bottom lip, really gives her tongue something to do. She takes her time, she seems to really like this part, and after a while Anoop thinks he gets it—they've got this the wrong way around. This is intimate—the way they're kissing, it's _naked_, bare, it's making her gasp and him want to be better at it, better at kissing her.

That kind of thought hasn't crossed his mind since the eighth grade, but he figures there's a second time for everything, even if it's something idiotic like this.

"What about your divorce?" he asks. He tries to say it softly, but it comes out sounding like he's in pain.

"It's just paperwork now," Megan pants, not much more composedly than him, "that relationship is so over," and it sounds like the truth, seems like the truth when she reaches a hand between their bodies to get Anoop's belt off.

The buckle hits the floor with a dry thump, and she unbuttons his pants quickly, palms his belly, and in a second her fingers are snaking into his boxers and she's curling her hand around his cock, pulling it out of his pants.

"Prop me up," she says, and she wraps a leg below his ass, grabs his hand to place it on her other thigh. He pulls her up, uses the bookcase behind her as leverage. Somehow it dawns on him now that he's fucking Megan up against a bookcase in a room they got into by picking a fucking lock, and if this is how their first time goes, he doesn't even want to think about what it could be like to get with this girl regularly.

She's peeling off her panties over one leg now, not bothering to take them off completely, and he clutches the fabric over her hip, lace tangling around his thumb.

"Please tell me you have something," she says, and before he finishes nodding Megan's grabbed the wallet from his back pocket and found a condom, and is opening the wrapper with her teeth. She fumbles between them again, rolling and positions his cock at her entrance, takes a deep breath with her eyes closed. He makes an effort to hold back, wait for her to start things.

"You don't want me naked?" he asks. He might be clenching his teeth. He _is_ kind of easy.

"It's better like this," Megan says, "you know how—how in second-hand bookstores," and guides his cock into her, makes a mewling noise when the head eases in. He has to keep his eyes open to process what she's saying, but she's clenching around him, irregular spasms as she lowers herself on him. "In second-hand bookstores," she repeats, like he's not the only one who's lost her train of thought, "you always find something you weren't looking for," and she starts moving.

"Yeah?" he asks, shoving back into her, because—yeah, maybe, but he was looking for her, he thinks, and the metaphor still stands, because most of the time, when that happens to him, and it happens more often than the universe should allow, there's always a part of him that craves the thing he seems to find by accident. More than just a part of him, in this case.

She nods before tilting her head back, books shifting in a cloud of dust over her head, so he kisses her again, doesn't want her to inhale the dust even if she lied about it giving her actual trouble breathing, and she chuckles dry against his lips when she says, "You found a naked girl in a library," and then laughs this loud, magical laugh, and she stretches her arms over the furniture, clutches the ledge of a shelf and hangs on, legs wrapped tight around his hips as she speeds up, makes him thrust faster to match her rhythm.

If he stops thinking long enough he can totally pretend that's it, that he found a fucking sorceress in an old dusty attic, because that's how she looks right now, hair wild over her shoulders and her face, tongue glistening between her teeth, her body sweaty and smooth and beautiful.

But it's Megan, and only Megan could move against him like this, like she's dancing.

When she comes she doesn't still, doesn't stop undulating, just makes a sharper wave, her nipples surging up to meet his mouth, and he feels his orgasm build from the tip of his tongue down to his toes, convulsing inside her with his teeth set on her breast, biting before realizing it.

He could almost come all over again just from the way she's—_dismounting_ from him. Dismounting, jesus. He could be persuaded to believe he's dreamed all this up. Nobody's going to try, though, so he focuses on finding a trash can or something to throw an used condom in without creating some kind of safety hazard. He doesn't think there are any cameras around here. With any luck.

"Whoa," someone says, and it turns out it's not him. Always a good thing when that happens. Not only that, but then Megan giggles, which is also a nice sound. It's nice when she does it, anyway, because she manages not to sound stupid. "Okay, next time we're doing this somewhere legal. Or somewhere we might actually get caught, your pick."

"You have some seriously weird seduction techniques," he says, and she shrugs.

"They get the job done." She slides her panties back on, and as she holds onto the edge of one of the shelves, a book tumbles over and hits her on the head. Cover first, though, thank god.

"The attack of the peeping Tom, nice." He stifles a smile, but she laughs first, picking the book up from the floor.

"_Wuthering Heights_," she reads off the spine. "Pertinent." He's a hundred percent sure he taught her that word.

"I hope not," Anoop mutters.

"The title is," Megan clarifies. "Great timing, too," she tells the book, and leaves it on a shelf that's decidedly not the one it fell from. Then she holds out her hand and says, "Dress," and Anoop just picks it up and hands it to her, and then thanks his skin she can't see him blush. He's a nice guy, but this is a little too much even for him. "You know," she goes on, adjusting the straps, "I probably would have slept with you in that first room. You know that, right?"

Anoop chuckles. "I, uh, no. No, I did not. But, okay, you're easy, I'll keep that in mind."

"Do," she says, and swaggers out, letting the dress settle over her hips with a little shimmying.

"I fully intend to," Anoop says, and follows her out, feeling maybe a little less happy than he rightfully ought to.

Because he will. He will totally keep everything she's said in mind. Some really great things have come out of her mouth in the past few hours.

He's just bummed he can't go back and fuck her in every library he's already crossed off the list.


End file.
